


Apple Turnovers

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [53]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, and billy is having none of it, chubby steve, steve is a little self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "you're so cute when you're half asleep like this" "No, I'm not letting you go, it's too early to get out of bed"Steve's only problem with Billy is that he keeps bringing home leftover baked goods from work...





	Apple Turnovers

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve was sitting on his bed, reading the latest issue of Batman that Dustin had sent him for his birthday, when his bedroom door burst open to reveal his roommate, who looked two seconds away from passing out. 

Billy stumbled into the room, unceremoniously flopping face first onto Steve’s bed, shoving his face into the pillow. 

It happened a lot. Billy worked at the bakery below their apartment, which meant he had to get up at the crack of dawn to bake pastries and get the display cases set up. Half the time he was so tired when he got back that he wandered into Steve’s room on accident instead of his own. After about a half dozen times, Steve gave up on trying to get him to go into his own bedroom and just let him crash in his bed. It was easier, because once Billy was asleep he was almost impossible to wake up, and honestly, Steve didn’t mind. He hated sleeping alone. 

“How was your day?” Steve asked, using his free hand to run Billy’s back, soothing the muscles he knew were sore from a long day of work. 

“Full of scones,” Billy grunted, words almost unintelligible because of the way his face was smashed into the pillow. 

Steve smiled, pressing hard between Billy’s shoulder blades where he knew he was the most sore. Billy groaned, rolling over and tucking his face into Steve’s hip, curling close to the other boy. 

It used to surprise Steve how physically affectionate Billy was. Always resting a hand on the small of Steve’s back when he got coffee in the morning or throwing his legs across Steve’s lap when they were on the couch. Or, Steve’s favorite, when he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair when they were watching TV and yes, fine, Steve might have had a little crush on his roommate. 

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this,” Steve said, laughing when Billy snorted. 

“M’not cute,” he grumbled. “There’s apple turnovers on the table by the way.”

Ordinarily Steve would have leapt off the bed and gone to snag the leftover baked goods Billy brought up, especially since apple turnovers were her favorite, but he just grimaced, settling the comic book aside and laying back against his pillows. 

Billy cracked open on eye to look at him. 

“You don’t want them?” he asked. 

Steve shrugged. He didn’t really want to talk about this. Billy would totally laugh at him if he told him that he’d noticed when he looked in the mirror that morning that his stomach was a little softer than it used to be. True he hadn’t had much time to go for runs because he’d been busy cramming for his finals, nursing was a rough major for sure, and it wasn’t like he gained a hundred pounds or anything, but he was still embarrassed. 

Billy scooched closer, throwing an arm across Steve’s waist and leaning up on his elbow to look at his roommate. 

“What wrong?” he asked, determined to fight through his exhaustion for his roommate’s sake. 

Steve shook his head. 

“You’ll laugh.”

Billy frowned. 

“I would never laugh at something that’s really bothering you, Harrington,” he said seriously. 

Steve sighed. 

“It’s just…between study for finals and you bringing back baked goods all the time I’m…I’m getting fat okay,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for Billy to laugh even though he said he wouldn’t. When no sound came he opened his eyes. 

Billy was staring at him in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth open and yeah, Steve couldn’t have Billy looking at him like that. 

“I told you it was stupid. Um, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Steve said, pushing himself up and trying to put a little distance between himself and the younger boy. 

Billy yanked him back down, wrapping his arm more securely around Steve’s stomach and throwing a leg across Steve’s thighs for good measure. 

“Billy, let me-

“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed,” Billy said. 

Steve paused, arching a brow. 

“It’s five pm you weirdo,” he reminded him.

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve been up since four in the morning which means I’m not getting out of this bed until I get some damn sleep. And neither are you.”

When Steve opened his mouth to protest, Billy shut him up with a kiss, soft and sweet and his aim was a little off so he really only caught the corner of Steve’s mouth but it was perfect. 

“And you’re not fat,” Billy said quietly when he pulled away. “I…I like that you’re soft. Pretty sure I’d like you anyway you were.”

Steve honestly didn’t know what to say because he had never expected his crush on Billy to amount to anything, but clearly he was wrong because Billy was looking at him with so much hope in his eyes that Steve really didn’t have a choice but to lean over and kiss him again…a kiss that ended abruptly when Billy yawned directly in Steve’s face. 

“Okay, sleep first, kissing later,” Steve said, laughing as he pushed Billy’s curls back. 

Billy pouted. 

“Want kisses now,” he mumbled. 

Steve pulled the younger boy closer, kissing his forehead. 

“I’ll kiss you as much as you want when you wake up,” he promised. 

Billy hummed happily, tucking his face into Steve’s neck. 

“I’ll hold you to that, pretty boy.”


End file.
